The Guessing Game
by CaelanWorld
Summary: A Sungkyunkwan Scandal Fanfic: Lee Sun Joon and Ha Hyo Eun are married and left for China. What's going to become of the remaining Jaelgum Quartet? Yoon Hee's identity is still secret, but will Yong Ha figure it out?


**So here is my attempt at Sungkyunkwan Scandal Fanfic! I do not yet know if there will be romance and who the parings will be. Please Enjoy!

* * *

**"Ya! Daemul, get up."

Kim Yoon Hee woke up with a start. She looked around her small room blearily. It was completely empty, save for her. Moon Jae Shin had already risen and put away his bedding; he was always an early riser, especially the last month. She stretched her tired body and let out a long yawn. 'How late was I up last night?' she thought. She had been waiting for Jae Shin to come back before she went to bed. She was studying and had a question for the senior who happened to have the same class as her. She ended up going to bed before he came.

She stood up and stretched one final time before picking up the bedding. She folded it up and put it on the shelf next to Jae Shin's. There was a vacant spot on the other side of Jae Shin's blankets; Lee Sun Joon had left SungkyunKwan as soon as he married Ha In Soo's younger sister, Hyo Eun. The newlyweds had immediately departed for China, where Sun Joon sought to broaden his studies and political alliances. There were hurried goodbyes and stony silences between the Jaelgum Quartet, the past conflicts had remained unsolved and apologies left unsaid. Yoon Shik barely said a word, just a hurried nod and a quiet word of congratulations. For some reason she couldn't keep the tears from falling.

"Good Morning Yoon Shik!"

Yoon Hee jumped from her reverie in fright at the interruption. She whirled to see a grinning Goo Yong Ha in the doorway. He laughed at her expression. "Ya. Kim Yoon Shik. Were you planning on sleeping all day? They're about to ring the bell for the start of morning classes."

"Wh-wha?" exclaimed Yoon Hee, "get out while I get ready, Yong Ha!" She pushed him out of the sliding door and slammed it shut. She frantically changed into her school robes and grabbed her books. She could hear Yong Ha laughing outside at her expense. She checked to make sure that everything was in place; hair falling out? Nope. Robes tied securely? Yes. She cleared her throat. Her voice was already fairly deep for a girl anyway so she was all set. She stepped outside to inhale the fresh morning air. Ahhh. She knew she was very fortunate to be here at Sungkyunkwan. The ringing of the bell brought her to attention and she sprinted to her morning class. It wouldn't do to be late.

* * *

Yong Ha laughed as Yoon Shik pushed him out the door. He was pretty sure why Daemul would be so worried about changing in the same room as him but he wasn't going to investigate that matter today. Ever since he met the pretty-faced boy in the book shop he knew immediately that there was more to him then he let on. Yoon Shik definitely had a secret and Jae Shin knew what it was, but apparently their decade-long friendship wasn't strong enough for Jae Shin to tell him what it was.

Instead of waiting for the frantic Yoon Shik, Yong Ha headed for the secret passage to get out of the school. He decided that since he didn't have morning classes, it would be a pity to waste the free time cooped up studying.

"Yes." He said, suddenly snapping his fan shut. "I should go visit the the lovely Ginsangs, they must be lonely without me." He turned towards the hidden opening in the wall and paused before crawling through. He could feel Geol Oh's eyes on him, watching his every move. Yong Ha gave a small smile, Geol Oh should know better to hide from him. He swiftly spun to the bushes on his left, catching Geol Oh by surprise, and grabbed his shirt. Moon Jae Shin didn't struggle because he knew Yong Ha wasn't going to harm him. He shoved the offending grip on his shirt away and fixed his stance as he glared at Yong Ha. Yong Ha gave him one of his charmed smiles. Jae Shin seethed.

"What the hell was that for?" He almost yelled, but he didn't want to attract attention. Yong Ha raised an eyebrow at him questioningly.

"You were the one watching me." he pointed out, "I had every right to o what I did, after all, what if you meant to cause me harm? Geol Oh."Jae Shin smiled at the nickname Geol Oh, it meant Crazy Horse, which suited him well.

"How did you know I was here?" he asked.

Yong Ha chuckled, as if the answer was obvious.

"Because I'm Goo Yong Ha."

* * *

Jae Shin laughed along with his friend. He owed so much to the mischievous womanizer. Since the day they met they were instant friends. Yong Ha was the life-support Jae Shin needed, especially since his brother had just died. There were no secrets between them, except for the one about Kim Yoon Shik's true gender, which there was no way he could tell. As trustworthy as Yong Ha was, it was too risky to tell him. The more people who knew her secret, the greater danger she was in. 'Although you know you just want her to yourself' Jae Shin thought. He immediately cleared his head, there was no way he was falling for Daemul. He watched as his friend crawled through the tunnel to the small village and then went back to the room he shared with Yoon Shik. As he walked in, he noticed how tidy and neat the room was, after Daemul carefully put everything away. He knew she took great care to hide her secret. He sighed.

"One of these days," he said aloud, "Yong Ha is going to find out about your true identity."

* * *

**So what did you think? Should I continue? **

**Please Review ^^  
**


End file.
